Riches to Rags
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Blair's life is changed over night. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: The first part is not that long it's just a prologue to what the story is about. The other chapters will be longer. Please read and review :)

* * *

"Blair, I'm glad you're back because I need to talk to you." Eleanor Waldorf told her daughter when she walked into their brownstone that night. Blair had just had a bad night. She and Serena were in a fight and she had just seen her boyfriend Nate with another girl, one that wasn't even that pretty on top of that. He could have at least had the decency to hook up with an attractive girl when they were in the middle of one of their breakups. It really burned her up, and her friends were no help. That ass kisser Jenny Humphrey tried to comfort her but who needed a pathetic freshman to feel sorry for them? "Mom, I'm not in the mood. I just want to go to bed if you don't mind." She said then handed for the steps.

"Blair please this is very important." Her mom said urgently. Blair was curious now. The last time her mom had something very important to tell her she and her dad were getting a divorce because her dad had fallen for a guy. Surely, nothing her mom had to tell her now could be that bad but it had to be pretty bad if her mom was acting this way.

"Let's go sit in the living room so we can talk." Her mom said holding her hand and leading her to the sofa. Her mom looked down for a minute and looked like she was about to cry. "What is it mom? Is something wrong?" Blair was getting really worried now. She had never seen her mom so upset before.

"Yes Blair there is. You see I had to file Chapter 11 on my company because I made some bad investments and lost all of my money."

"What are you saying, mom?" Blair cried. She had a good idea of what her mom was saying but she wanted to hear the words out loud to be sure.

"We don't have any money, Blair. We can stay here because the brownstone is paid for but I don't have the money for you to go shopping with your friends anymore or to private school. I tried talking to the headmaster but she said there was nothing she can do and since your tuition for the semester isn't paid yet you will have to withdraw immediately. I'm sorry Blair. I'm so sorry." Her mom said and shook her head. Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing! They were broke? How was that possible? Her mom wasn't only a fashion designer but she was also a heiress! So how could they be poor?

"Mom, what about your inheritance, there's plenty of money left from that, right?" Blair asked frantically.

"There never was an inheritance. Your grandfather had a lot of debt when he died that was covered up by a good name. That's the only reason I started my own business, so I can maintain the life I was so accustom to, and raise you in that lifestyle." Eleanor explained.

"But what about my college fund? I can go to school with that and then figure out a way to go to Yale when the time comes." Blair said trying to think of a little salvation. It was bad enough they were going to be poor but go to a _public _school? Was her mom crazy?

"I used your college fund already. It's what we've been living off of for the past few months and now that money is gone. I was hoping that by now I would have thought of something or even earned some of that money back but it's not happening as fast as I would like. By the time comes for you to go to Yale we will have enough money for it but now I can't afford to send you back to private school."

"Can't you borrow money from one your friends?" Blair had seen her mom loan money to plenty of friends when they were in a similar situation and surely someone would help them.

"I don't want everyone to know about this, Blair. If I ask for a loan people will talk and I don't think I can handle that."

"They are going to know when I go to public school, mom!" Blair cried.

"No, they won't. We'll tell them that it was your choice to enroll there and you will make them believe it." No one was going to believe that Blair Waldorf decided on her own to transfer to public school. What was wrong with her mom? Why didn't she think of her when all of this was happening?

Blair runs out of the room and goes to her room to cry. She can't believe this is happening and her mom obviously knew about it for a long time! Now, she was going to have to go to public school and possibly lose all of her friends in the process. Her life was really over now.


	2. Blair's First Enemy

Blair walked down the hallway of Sandburg High, which was the school she was attending now. She still couldn't believe she was there instead of at Constance Billard. She had been avoiding calls from her friends for the past couple of days. She didn't feel like talking to them or anyone else for that matter. She knew that they all knew she had transferred schools and not because she hadn't been there but the news was on the Gossip Girl website yesterday morning. It still amazed Blair how who ever Gossip Girl was got her news so quickly. None of that mattered now; sooner or later Gossip Girl wouldn't care less who she was. The site didn't give a crap about public school kids and in the hour Blair Waldorf had been at Sandburg high it was clear to see why. First of all, the students there couldn't dress. Most of them just wore t-shirts and jeans, and not even Diesel or Seven jeans but Gap or Old Navy, and who told them that Reebok classics were cool? She also didn't think she had seen so much costume jewelry before in her life. And they actually thought cheerleading was cool a lot of the popular girls were cheerleaders. Constance Billard didn't even have such a mindless activity like cheerleading. She wished she could bring her friends here so they could have a good laugh at these people. Blair really missed her old friends, even Jenny's face would be a warm welcome around here where so far everyone looked at her like she was from another planet. She was a bit over dressed she supposed and vowed to try to dress down tomorrow but not completely. She wasn't about to wear anything these girls had on. She sat down in an empty seat in history class as the other students were coming in a lot of them were looking at her like she was weird. No one even offered her a greeting.

"Who does she think she is?" She heard a girl whisper from behind her. "Maybe she's one of those so called bad girls who got expelled from her fancy boarding school." Another girl said. Blair started to turn around and give them a piece of her mind when a pretty girl with strawberry blonde curly hair and piercing blue eyes came up to her. Two girls with blonde hair were standing behind her. "Excuse me but you are in my seat." The girl said rudely. She was wearing a pair of white jeans from the Gap of course and a pink midriff top although it was the middle of January. If this girl thought she was intimidating her then she was dead wrong.

"I don't think these seats are assigned." Blair told her not bothering to get up. The girl turned to her two friends and smiled then turned back to Blair. "Look, I'll give you a break since you're new here, but I sit here and everyone knows that. So if you don't mind…" the girl said and her voice trailed off. She put her purse on top of Blair's desk. Blair pushed it on the floor and crossed her arms and said "Yes as a matter of fact I do mind. I'm sitting here today." The girl started to say something else but the bell rang and she picked up her bag and she and her friends went to sit in some other seats.

"Nice going." A girl said sarcastically from next to her.

"Excuse me but if I want your opinion I'll ask for it." Blair snapped at her. "Sorry but you don't piss off Ayla Johanson and get away with it." the girl said

"Who?" Blair asked confused.

"Ayla Johanson the girl whose seat you're in. she's the most popular girl in the junior class and she's head cheerleader." Meredith said as if Ayla was Jennifer Aniston or something. Come on! Head cheerleader? Whoop Dee fuckin do! If Ayla went to Constance Billard she'd be a social reject from the minute people noticed her fake Kate Spade bag, which these public school losers probably thought was the real thing. Couldn't they see the bag had "Katie Spade" written on it? Seriously, she could imagine the laughs they could have at Ayla Johanson's expense. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. It was the other way around and a lot of kids were having a laugh at her expense. The only person here who even bothered talking to her had acne and had never even heard of make up. Now she knew what it was like to not be in the in crowd.

A couple of hours later she was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Meredith, the acne girl from history, joined her a minute later. Usually she wouldn't look twice at a girl like Meredith but at least she did talk to her. So far nothing she had seen at Sandburg High impressed her in fact lunch was even more depressing. Did people actually eat this stuff? She thought as she looked at the meat and ice cream scoop of mashed potatoes. Just looking at them made her want to puke, but Meredith was slicing into the meat like it was an elegant meal.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not hungry." She said and opened the can of Diet Cola she bought from the venting machine and stuck a straw in the can. "Is little miss rich girl too good for our food?" Blair heard a voice say and looked up to see Ayla and her two blonde bimbo cohorts standing behind her. They were all carrying trays of food and looking at her.

"Unless you want to sit down just go sit somewhere else unless you rather skip lunch and go find a street vendor to sell you another fake designer bag." Meredith laughed but Ayla and her friends lost their composure for a second.

"You better watch your back rich girl you're not at Fred Segal's now." Ayla said then put down her tray long enough to pick up Blair's diet soda and put in on her own tray and walk off. "It's best to ignore her then she'll leave you alone." Meredith advised but Blair wasn't listening. She watched as Ayla and her friends sat their trays down at a table with a few guys. Ayla leaned over and kissed the guy sitting next to her. He was cute although not as cute as Nate was but he was still the best looking guy she'd seen all day.

"That's Matt, he's Ayla's boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend Blair?" Meredith asked her.

"Yeah sort of we are in an on and off relationship but it's off now. We always get back together though." She said and then turned back to Ayla's table. She figured Matt would be the perfect guy to make Nate jealous so he can come back to her. If he knew she was slumming he would come back begging and it would also piss off Ayla. For some reason now everyone at Ayla's table was looking at her, who knows what she was telling them? She locked eyes with Blair and held up the diet soda and took a sip of it like it was the best thing she ever tasted and smiled at her again.

"Who does she think she is?" Blair said out loud.

"She's pretty and popular and every girl here wants to be her." Meredith said even though Blair wasn't really talking to her but just thinking out loud. Blair got out of her chair and walked straight over to Ayla's table. She heard Meredith asking her where she was going but she ignored her.

"Excuse me but you have something that belongs to me. Are you going to give it back or am I going to have to make you?" Ayla laughed and said "And how are you going to do that? Are you going to call your daddy's lawyer and tell them to make me give your drink back?" Ayla and her friends laughed. Blair picked up the bowl of tomato soup off one of Ayla's friends trays and dumped it on her head. Ayla got up and screamed.

"Are you crazy?" She asked her.

"I tried to be nice but you wanted to play hardball." She said and picked up the can off Ayla's tray and walked away without another word. Ayla Johanson was no match for Blair Waldorf and now Ayla knew that.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair walked out of the building of Sandburg High. It had been a very long day and not just because of what happened with that skank Ayla Johanson. She had to spend the past hour in detention because of the whole incident in the cafeteria and it was the longest hour of her life. Going to school at Sandburg High was bad enough but detention was much worse. Mostly everyone was gone when she was leaving the building and with the expectation of the cheerleaders practicing on the side of the building, it was very quiet. She wanted to get home and for the first time in the past couple of days she actually wanted to talk to her friends. She was about to walk to the subway when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Matt standing there. She smiled at him as he walked up to her. "Hi Blair." He said when he reached her.

"Hi Matt how are you doing?" She said.

"I'm fine look I'm sorry about Ayla she can be really mean sometimes. Don't tell her I told you this but she deserved what you did to her." Blair couldn't help laughing. Getting Matt away from Ayla was going to be a lot easier then she thought. She was going to feel a little bad about using him but he was just what she needed to make Nate jealous. Who cared if she was stealing Ayla's boyfriend? She was a stupid bitch who didn't deserve him anyway. "So how was your day?" He asked her

"It was okay," she lied. She didn't want to tell him what she really thought of his school. If he knew that he probably wouldn't talk to her again. "Look, do you want to go to Starbuck's and grab a cup of coffee so we can talk?" He asked her. It was just as good as him asking her out and she knew he wouldn't take her to the Starbuck's her friends went to but it was a start. She'd just have to talk to her friends later.

"Sure Matt I'd love to," Blair said and smiled at him. She put her arm through his and they started to walk.

"Matt! Matt, where are you going?" Blair heard Ayla's voice saying. She ran to catch up with them. She was wearing a sports bra and a pair of white short shorts and Blair thought she looked like a street walker although she knew she was dressed for practice. "What's going on? Where are you going with her?" Ayla said looking Blair up and down. Matt quickly let go of Blair's arm.

"I'm going to Starbuck's with Blair." Matt explained.

"You are supposed to stay here until my practice over so you can take me home like you do every day remember?" She said scowling at him. Blair shook her head. She made him wait for her to finish practice everyday? And she thought she was controlling at times! "I know but I wanted to do something different today. If that's okay with you."

"No, it's not okay with me! Come back and sit down on the grass and wait for me! I saw you get up so I followed you. I thought you had to go the restroom or something but instead I see you with _her!_" Ayla said looking at Blair again like she wanted to kill her.

"Hey Ayla nice hat." Blair commented about the New York Yankees cap that Ayla had been wearing ever since she poured soup on her head. She just wanted to remind her once again about what happens when you mess with Blair Waldorf.

"Shut up rich girl before I..."

"Ayla stop being so mean to her! That's not nice!" Matt told her. Blair smiled. It was great to have Ayla's boyfriend sticking up for her and right in front of her face, too! "Whatever. I have to get back. Now, come on." She said grabbing his hand. He didn't budge, though. "No Ayla. I told you I made plans with Blair. I'll call you later." Ayla looked from him to her and then said "Fine, but you have a whole lot of explaining and groveling to do when you call me Matt Reardon!" She stomped back off towards where the cheerleaders were.

"Sorry about that. If you want we can still go." he told her.

"Sure, I'd love to." She said and walked away with him. They walked right by Ayla and her cheerleading squad and saw Ayla looking at her like she wanted to kill her. She just smiled at her as they walked by.

"Why are you with her anyway? I mean no offense but I honestly think you can do so much better." Blair asked Matt when they were sitting in Starbuck's.

"It's really a habit. I've known her my whole life. Our parents were friends before we were even born. It's like everyone knows we were meant to be together forever but to be honest now I'm not sure. She used to be a lot nicer but she's changed a lot. I'm not even sure when it happened." He explained to her. She put her hand on top of his and said "You know you can always break up with her for someone much better. She doesn't seem like she deserves you."

"Maybe you're right but my parents wouldn't be pleased about it. They still think Ayla is a nice girl but they don't see what I see. You aren't the first person she's gone after. You are just the first to stand up to her." Ayla was pretty much the public school version of herself but she was nowhere near as bad as Ayla was. She never bullied or deliberately went after anyone like Ayla did. If she cared a little about Sandburg High she would go out of her way to destroy Ayla but other then stealing Matt from her she could care less. They could have their stuck up cheerleaders and knock off designer clothes. She was only there temporarily anyway.

"Why are you at Sandburg anyway? Is it true that you got kicked out several private schools for sleeping with the male teachers?"

"What?!" She asked surprised. Was this what they were saying about her? That she was some slut who got kicked out of every private school in the country for sleeping around?

"That's what Ayla, Amber, and Tiffany are saying. I figured it wasn't true especially after what she did at lunch today." She could have guessed Ayla and her bimbo friends started that rumor and of course everyone believed her!

"Of course it's not true. I decided to go on my own. I had to beg my mom to let me come." She said figuring that lying to him was a lot easier then lying to her friends. He didn't know that she wouldn't step foot in a public school if she didn't have to.

"Blair! There you are!" She saw Kati and Isabel heading towards her. What were they doing here? They never came to this Starbuck's so why were they here now?

"We've been looking for you and have been trying to call you ever since we heard the news about you going to public school," Isabel said.

"Yeah why would you do that? Are you going to teach them how to dress?" Kati asked.

"And act? I mean they can't even go a full day without having a fight. Did you see any fights today? Did someone steal your clothes or your bag?" Isabel asked. They were asking so many questions that Blair couldn't answer them. Matt was looking at her friends like they were crazy. She didn't blame him, though. Sometimes she thought Kati and Isabel were a little crazy herself.

"Who is this? Do you already have a new boyfriend?" Kati asked noticing Blair's hand on Matt's. Blair quickly pulled her hand away.

"No he's just a friend. This is Matt Reardon. Matt this is Kati and Isabel my friends at my old school." She said introducing him.

"Hi," Kati and Isabel said at the same exact time.

"Yeah we have to go. I need to get home. I'll talk to you guys later." Blair said and quickly got up. Matt walked out behind her. She looked back for a second and saw Kati and Isabel texting on their phone. She knew they were telling everyone how quickly she got over Nate and was now dating another guy. This was pretty much what she really wanted and realized it was good they came in after all. As soon as Nate heard about it, he would call her, but she would tease him a little longer for dumping her in the first place. She reached over and kissed Matt on the cheek when she saw Isabel holding up her camera phone.

"Omigod! Did you see that?" Kati said to Isabel when Blair walked out with Matt.

"Yeah not only is she going to public school but she's slumming! What is her problem?" Isabel asked her.

"Maybe she wants to try something new for awhile. That's probably why she went to public school. She wants to see how good their guys are in bed." Kati commented.

"Blair Waldorf has sunk to a new low." Isabel commented and then immediately took a picture of Blair and Matt kissing outside of the Starbuck's and emailed it to Gossip Girl.


End file.
